narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kama Uchiha
Background The Child That Bridges The Heavens The birth of Kama Uchiha was an occassion occuring only once in a life. Born to the Seventh Mizukage, Heiwa Uchiha, and leader of the Hōzuki Clan, Enen Hōzuki, his birth was heralded as a bridge that connected the Uchiha and Hōzuki Clans. As such, from since birth he was pampered and treated like royalty by his family and the village itself. As the oldest, standards were set high for the boy, and his father was incredibly strict towards anything he would do. As the boy grew older, though still a toddler, he was introduced to the intricacies of shinobi by his father, who expected nothing but perfection from the boy. Despite the indoctrination to the world of shinobi at such a young age, Kama did not show any signs of trauma, nor did he ever complain. He was the perfect son to Heiwa, and he received all of the busy Mizukage's attention. That is, until his sister, Tenshi Uchiha, was born. Kama worked hard to please his father, who was always incredibly hard to please. Kama entered the academy at the tender age of seven, as per his father's instruction. In this time, Heiwa and Enen both had been even more busy, and the young Tenshi would be left among the children of the daycare. Kama, who saw his little sister's sadness in the daycare, would always pick her up after class, sometimes even bunking class to play with her. His love for his sister also gave him an epiphany, which was that Kama was trying too hard to reach the level in which his father was in, and he began to focus on living his life on his own terms, something even Heiwa thought was honourable. However, Heiwa also shifted his attention towards Tenshi, training her to be the perfect kunoichi, spoiling and pampering her, treating her like a princess. When Kama graduated at the age of ten, Tenshi, who was seven years old, was enrolled into the academy. A single year later, she graduated, putting Kama's own talents to shame. Despite being the younger child, she was seen as the true future head of the Hōzuki clan and the future of the village by everyone who witnessed her in action, overshadowing Kama's own talents and prowess. It was then that the duo developed a sibling rivalry, which allowed them to bond as brother and sister. Immediately after Tenshi's ascension to Genin-level, Kama was prompted to work twice as hard, and he was eventually promoted to Chūnin after a flawless performance at the , and the praise he received for both his skills and lineage put a happy smile in his lips. Kama rushed to her father to inform him of his success, rushing to the open door of his office. It was then that he saw something horrific. Sitting on the chair of the Kage was none other than his little sister, Tenshi, bearing the coveted crimson eyes that a few Uchiha possesses, with a peculiar pinwheel pattern. He listened whilst hidden by the door, struggling to hold a gasp at what he saw and heard. His own father seemed to be in a trance, and he was under the complete control of his own daughter, who declared herself to Heiwa as the true ruler of the mist. The young Kama ran away from the building, and went to inform the council of this treachery, his own eyes finally forming a crimson color from the emotions that ran through his psyche. To his surprise, the council of Kiri also declared her as the true ruler of the village, as they had also fallen prey to her power. This, however, led to her gaining knowledge of Kama's actions, and she approached her older brother, a malevolent smile encompassing her. Tenshi had attempted to control Kama, but surprisingly to no avail. The two held swords at each other's throats from the shadows, with her sister always at the winning end with the power she possessed over Kiri. Kama asked to be enrolled as a Hunter-nin as a means to drown his rage and sorrows. He ruthlessly eliminated multiple missing-nin who had committed treason on the village, focusing his pent-up anger towards them. The only reason she kept him alive was to soon obtain his eyes for herself in order to rid the blindness that had begun to plague her, and she kept manipulating ambushes and even treason by the fellow Hunter-nin that accompanied him, in hopes of making him awaken the eyes she needed. Change of Plans A year later, Kama's plans to remove the hold of her sister were still in vain, as the young Tenshi's natural innocence made her seem utterly incapable of being the malevolent, manipulative person Kama states her to be. A year later, Heiwa and Enen gave birth to yet another child, a baby boy. This was a turning-point for Kama and his sister, as the child was still fragile and innocent. He was more susceptible to manipulation by his sister, and she would wrap him all around her finger to awaken the coveted eyes of the Uchiha Clan. This meant that Kama was obsolete, and she plotted to kill him once and for all. A desperate Kama fled Kiri and the Land of Water at twelve years, and went in hiding, forever labelled as the criminal and traitor of the village. Bounty hunters sought him for his hefty bounty as well as his eyes, and Kama had to disguise himself to blend in with the others. For years, Kama lived a double life, travelling from land to land. His own efforts to remove the Land of Water from the unknown monster that was his little sister had been in vain, and all hope seemed lost. However, Kama bid his time, with the thought of his parents and his little brother keeping his faith alive. He became a nomad, and he travelled the world for years, in a search for ones able to help him in his quest to remove his sister from her state of predominance. It was then that he was enlisted into the Shadow Guardians by a mysterious man, who had given him a promise that one day Kama would be stronger than his father, and he would be able to achieve his goal of ridding his sister from domination of the village. As a shadow guardian, he was committed to his job, which was fuelled by thoughts of home. Dreams, nightmares and illusions were one of the things that kept driving him to work harder, with determination that someday he would bring back peace to the world. His status as a shadow guardian, however, became known by her sister from her frequent dealings from the shadows. She took measures to ensure that the organization as well as the mysterious man were discredited by the other lands, and they were no longer supported by the nations. Additionally, she had tasked two of the best bounty hunters and mercenaries to seek out Kama. They were as good as their word, as their tactics were able to put Kama into a corner. The end seemed to draw nearer for Kama, who thought of all the people back home which he loved dearly, subjected to rule by a child. He could not bear the thought, and it finally triggered the truly inevitable, the awakening of the eyes that she had sought for years. In a fleeting moment, their lives were lost as black flames blazed their beings, stemming from the bleeding eyes of Kama. The shocked boy ran, narrowly escaping the flames of his own creation from burning him into cinders. The young man looked into the sky, with determination that burned even hotter than the black flames of hell. The burning passion of the Uchiha was flowing within him, and his forefathers that now rested in the heavens were shedding a tear of pride for him, basking in the glory of their brethren as they grow dominant in the world of the living. With such power, Kama was incapable of controlling it all on his own, and he did not want to hurt any of his comrades, so he left the guardians to travel the world in disguise, a normal civilian among the populace, with no one to turn to. He had no shoulder to cry on, and his tears of shame and agony were only dried by the harsh rays of the majestic sun, or fell into the ground and into a sea of forgotten memories. Personality Kama is best described as a man of honor and dignity, praising the morals carried by society above all else. It was for this reason that his first kill as a shinobi was after his promotion to Hunter-nin, and only out of rage towards his sister. This was a mistake he noted to haunt him for the rest of his days in the profession. He values the lives of others, even his enemies, seeing it as a precious gift to just be taken away so easily. He is the personification of the perfect child, kind and compassionate to both allies and enemies. Above all else, however, he greatly covets loyalty towards something he loves, and is less lenient towards people who commit treason, showcased by his ruthless persona in the presence of a missing-nin, especially from his own village. This is ironic, as he too is labelled as a missing ninja and marked for treason, though it was a desperate act of survival. As he matured, his judgemental nature towards missing-nin only grew stronger. It became a deep, dark obssession, filling the void of his own treason that lied in his heart. He feels murderous just at the sight or word of a nearby missing-nin, and will put anything he is doing on hold to slaughter them with the absolute lack of the slightest compassion, leniency or mercy, further breaking his own code that lives are precious, and only seeing missing ninja as mere shells of their former selves that only need to be put out of their misery. This hatred for missing-nin is possibly linked to his own issues towards trusting someone else, as such shinobi have broken the trust of their respective villages. Kama feels that he is doing them, their villages and the world a favour by getting rid of them. Gradually, this led to paranoia towards, not only the missing-nin, but everyone that he had any relationship with. He even suffered from lack of sleep, fearing to be betrayed whilst in his slumber. Kama, not only fears getting harmed by people closest to him, but also harming them. As an Uchiha who possesses the raw powers of the coveted Mangekyō Sharingan, he feels that even just his presence could lead to disaster, leading to a life of confinement to protect himself from the world, and protect the world from him. Kama, aside from his paranoia, has shown a level of positivity. It has been theorized that this hope for the best is what makes him try to reach out to the others, in hopes that his mistrust towards them would not be true. In dark times, the soul that hides in the shadows rises to bring back the light, free of any insecurities. His thoughts are usually about his parents and youngest brother, his own dreams of their current states kept him in high spirits in the most dire of situations, the silver lining in the dark that Kama needs to see his path clearer. His positive attitude, despite being constantly obscured by paranoia, is the only thing that keeps him sane, as it balances his insecurities. In that sense, he sees the world as a flower that has yet to bloom. His mind thinks that it will bloom to be filthy and full of evil, whilst his heart hopes that it will be something beautiful and something he will be proud to be a part of. Whether or not he will be positive in a day only depends on the interactions between him and the world, or any occurence that takes place, be it big or small. He could see a bunny and try to pet it. If it would bite him or do anything that causes him even the slightest displeasure, his paranoia will be triggered, and he will feel that the people around him, will do the same to him when he tries to help them. Once a particular occurence triggered his positive or paranoid personality, it becomes quite difficult to shift to the other, taking something that will usually make him enter that particular state. His eyes will burn a passion of desire, or be cold with fear of being betrayed, and one may not discern this instantly. As he grew, however, he began to gradually manage his paranoid state. With his newfound maturity, however, it did not mean he conquered his insecurities, but only changed his response towards them. He acts against his trust issues with force, and can attempt to kill a comrad without even a hint of hesitation if he feels that they betrayed his trust, making him an incredibly dangerous and unstable person to be associated with, as even a word, even if it was never their intention, can lead to a violent quarell with Kama. Appearance Abilities Stats References